His Broken Beliefs
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Spencer had found a new girl, she was perfect in every way he could imagine. She loved him with every molecule in her body, he just didn't want to believe that truth. She broke everything he ever believed in, making it even better. Spencer Reid /OC.
1. Chapter 1 I Don't Believe In Love

Spencer rolled in bed, feeling an empty presence, he jolted up. "Sam!" he called.

"Yeah?" a female voice replied, he relaxed, ever since she was almost kidnapped because of his job, he became more and more protective over her.

A girl walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a shirt that was too big and went down to her knees. "What's up?" she asked, walking over to Spencer who was still sitting up on the bed. "Nothing... I was just worried about you Sam." he said.

Sam smiled and kissed him quickly, he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap, making her giggle and smile. "Well, you better get dressed, they need you at the BAU in about 30 minutes." she said, slowly getting off his lap. He chuckled, getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "Your so... Perfect. Did you know that?" Spencer complimented, kissing up her neck. She let out a soft moan and unwinded his arms around her waist. "Spence, you really need to go. Do you really want Hotch to be all up in your face?"

He sighed, kissing her one last time before walking into the bathroom. Spencer walked out of the bathroom, all ready. Sam smiled, walking up to him, fixing his tie and collar. "Bye Spence, I'll see you later." she said, he kissed her quickly. "Bye Love." he cooed, kissing her again before finally walking out the door.

Spencer walked into the bullpen, seeing Emily and Morgan talking. "Hey Kid, what's with the smile on your face?" Morgan teased, "It's nothing." he replied, shrugging off the subject. "Ried, where's your badge?" Prentiss asked, "Oh no. I left it back at the apartment!" he groaned. "Hotchners gonna kill you, for being late and for forgetting your badge." JJ said, walking into the room.

Spencer's phone rang, he answered it with a simple "Hello?" He smiled, hearingthe voice of Sam reply. "Hey Spence." she greeted happily. "Oh, thank God! Sam, did you by any chanc-" he was cut off, "See your badge?" she finished.

"Yeah." he confirmed. "Well, I'm riding up your elevator right now Spence." she said, making him smile even wider. "Thank you so much Sam." he said, Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ giving him a weird look.

The elevator made a ding sound, Spencer turned around to see Sam holding his badge. Spencer smiled again. "Hey, Pretty Boy, mind to introduce us?" Morgan smiled. "Yeah, guys, this is Sam, Sam this is Emily, Morgan, and JJ." Sam smiled sweetly. "So, I'm guessing you and Ried are dating?" Morgan smiled. "Uh... Yeah. We've been together for about 2 weeks." Sam replied. "Wow, I thought you never had it in you Kid!" Morgan teased again, giving Spencer a pat on the back. "We'll give you some alone time." Prentiss said, pulling along Morgan as they all left them alone.

Spencer gave them a small 'thank you' nod and turned back to Sam. "Well, now that we are alone, can I have my badge please?" he smiled, reaching out to take it, she grinned mischevously and held it away from him. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?" he begged, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Well... Since you said please..." she kissed his cheek and pressed it against his chest. He chuckled and took it. "Well, I best be going. Goodbye Spence." she kissed his lips quickly. "Bye Sam." He frowned as she saw her leave to the elevator.

"Nice one Reid." Morgan complimented, recieving a slap on the back of his head from Prentiss. "Seriously Reid, she's really beatiful..." JJ said, "I don't even know why she likes me, I mean, she's the only girl that has ever even looked at me in that way!"

"Reid, don't mess it up. She seems like she really loves you." Prentiss said, making Spencer's eyes go wide. "Wait! No, we're not in love!" Spencer blurted out. "So, that's what your afraid of? Love?" JJ asked, he looked down. "Well, I believe it's non existant." he said.

Prentiss shook her head. "You'll understand, besides, your only 22."

Sam smiled, hearing the door open, she turned around, seeing Spencer looking frustrated. She walked up to him, a frown still upon his face. Sam looked into his tired brown eyes, his hair was messed up in a sexy way and his shirt was ruffled and stained with blood splatters. "Spencer... Are you alright?"

He sighed, "Yeah... I'm just tired, and I feel really... dirty..." he said, walking over to the couch and sulking into it. She smiled, bending down and kissing his cheek tenderly. "Come on, take a shower, it's almost 10." she said, he groaned and reluctantly got up. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, he smiled at her.

She returned his smile and left him in the bathroom to shower. He walked out a few minutes later, he walked into his room, seeing Sam laying on the bed. "Sam?" he called out, she turned around, smiling as Spencer laid down beside her.

"Do you believe in love?" he asked, turning his whole body to her. "Well, that really depends... Do you?" he shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't know..." he replied, she smiled and stroked his cheek, his cool skin feeling amazing against hers.

He shut his eyes, enjoying her silky smoth skin, "How old are you again?" Reid asked, "I'm 19." she replied, "Spencer, I do believe in love. Do you?"

"I'm in love with you Spencer..." she said, waiting for his reply. He kept quiet, his eyes opened looking into her light green eyes. "I'm sorry Sam, but I don't." he said, looking away, "Oh... Well, it's okay." she said, laying flat on her back.

"Well, Goodnight Spencer." she said, shutting her eyes and falling asleep. He frowned, knowing he hurt her feelings by the space she left between them. Spencer slowly pulled her closer to him, he felt needy and wanted her closer to him.

Spencer woke up, again, feeling an empty presence beside him, he sat up, "Sam?" called out for her, hearing nothing in reply. He sighed, turning to his bedside, seeing a note.

_Spencer, _

_ I had to go, I had an early photoshoot._

_Sam_

Spencer frowned, usually she would write her name with a heart or a smily face, and usually she would write 'Spence' instead of 'Spencer'.

He set down the note, taking his cellphone from his bedside and called her.

"Hello?"

"Sam, where are you?" Asked a very worried Spencer.

"I'm fine, I'm just at a photoshoot."

"Love, are you staying over tonight?"

"Sorry Spencer, I can't."

"Why?"

"I really have to finish editing these pictures."

"Can't you do them here?"

"Reid, I really want to finish them, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to finish them if I stayed there."

"Sam, if this is about last night... please. Tell me."

"No, I need to finish these. I'm sorry."

She hung up, leaving him in a haze. "What did I do wrong?" he asked himself and got up to change.

Spencer walked into the bullpen, a frown upon his features, "Why the frown Reid?" Prentiss asked, "I think Sams angry with me." he said. "Oh no, Reid, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I asked her if she believes in love, I told her I didn't and she said she did, then she told me she loved me and then I told her I was sorry and the-" Prentiss cut him off, "Wait! She said she loved you. And you _apologized_?" she scolded. "Well, technically love is just Lust, Attraction and Attachment." he countered, "Reid! You have to get out of your head sometimes, she's absolutely perfect for you!"

"How?" he asked, "Reid, she's beautiful, she's tall, she can defend herself, she's smart, and she actually loves you!" she replied. "How do you know? You've met her once." he asked, keeping his face calm. "Garcia." she replied. He nodded, knowing that he had to fix it.

Spencer walked up to her door, "Sam? Open up. Please?" he begged, knocking on the door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door to her apartment. He walked in, finding her living in perfect order, he walked into her bedroom, surprised by what he found.

Her whole room had been trashed, her bedsheet on the floor, a picture of them on the floor and her laptop turned on, and her lamp had toppled over, he walked over to her laptop, pressing a button, it opened and showed him her email, his eyes widened at the message someone sent her.

_Hey Baby, it's me Jake, I just wanted to ask you why you haven't ended it with him? End it with him now. Or I will kill him._

He panicked when he heard a noise from her bathroom, he whipped out his gun and busted the door open, his blood boiled when he saw Sam gagged and an offender holding a knife to her throat. "Well, hello there Spencer. Nice for you drop in." he said.

"Okay. Let her go, we both know that you don't want to hurt her." Spencer said, "I'm sorry, if I can't have her, nobody can." he said, about to slice her throat, but Spencer had already shot him, dead in the forehead.

Sam ran away from Jake, into Spencer's waiting arms, he kissed her forehead through her black bangs. "It's okay Love... He won't hurt you anymore..." he cooed, running his hands through her hair. She cried into his chest, he hugged her tightly. "I love you Sam... I don't ever want to loose you..." he said, undoing the gag around her mouth. "Spencer..." she whispered, "Are you sure?" she wondered, he nodded. He kissed her reassuringly.

She pulled away, a sharp pain on her neck, she touched it feeling a liquid on her finger tip. "Your bleeding..." he said, touching the small slice on her neck. She flinched away, he quickly retracted his hand and kissed her forehed. "I'm sorry."

He pulled out his phone and called up Hotch, telling him about the problem. They all rushed over, finding Sam still wrapped up in Spencer's arms. He gently let her go, setting her down on the couch. "I'll be right back..." he said, she whimpered but nodded.

"So, what happened Reid?" Rossi asked, "Well, I came over here to fix things up, then I checked her room, it was already messed up, and I heard something from the bathroom, so I went to check it out, then I saw Sam gagged..." he gulped. "It's okay Reid. That's enough." Prentiss said, Spencer nodded, walking back to Sam who was scared out of her life.

After they left, Sam was still scared out of her mind, she held onto Spencer as he comforted her, being who he is, he knew well what could happen to her. "Sam, stay over at my place tonight..." he said, her body still curled up against him on the couch.

She nodded, taking heavy breaths and hugging him tighter. "Spencer..." she started, he turned to her, "Yes?" he replied, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I need to tell you something..." she continued, he nodded for her to continue. "He...He... Violated me..." she said, her voice dropping to a whisper. His blood boiled again, wanting to kill that man. He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. "Sam... Look at me..." he said, she kept looking down, not wanting to make eye contact. "Sam. Look at me." he said again, she took a breath and looked up at him, "Sam, I'll take you to a clinic tomorrow, we need to have you checked." he said. She shook her head. "No... Spencer... Please... I just want to stay with you..." she said, hugging onto him tighter.

"Sam, please. Just let me take you to a hospital." he said, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "Spencer... No. He used a condom..." she said, keeping her voice quiet. "Just please tell me something..." he stopped, "Did he take away your virginity?"

Sam took a deep breath, nodding slightly. "I was waiting for the perfect guy... and you were the one who was supposed to take it..." she admitted, not looking into his brown eyes. He kissed her forehead, hugging her closer to him. "I'm flattered," he joked. "Baby, do you wanna go back to my place?" he asked, she nodded. "Come on, why don't you change." he said, "Come with me." she said, he nodded. She slowly stood up, walking into her bedroom, Spencer's arm around her waist.

She took out some fresh clothes from her drawer and set it down on her bed, where Spencer sat. "Well, I'll leave you be." he said, about to walk out of the bedroom. "No! Spencer... Please. Stay." she pleaded, he nodded, turning around as she changed. "Okay." she said, he turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned onto him as they walked out ofher apartment, locking it securely.

Spencer unlocked his car, opening the passenger seat door, she got in and buckled her seat belt. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat. He quickly got in and started the engine. Spencer smiled, feeling Sam press against him as they made their way up the stairs and finally reaching his floor. He unlocked the door, they both walked in, Sam's eyes fell to the magazine that lay on his coffee table. "Spencer... What's this?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears as she held up the magazine, a picture of Reid and Lila was printed on the cover. "Oh... That's nothing..." he replied, taking it from her hands and dropping it on the floor, the tears in her eyes fell as it opened to a page with Spencer and a celebrity girl.

"Please. Sam, listen to me!" he said, taking her hand. "No!" she shouted, pulling her hand away, and running into his bedroom and slamming the door shut and locking it. "No! Sam! That was from an old case!" he shouted, trying to unlock the door. He pushed against it, trying to bust it open, until finally the door gave in and it burst open, he quickly rushed to her side, seeing her sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Darling, please, I love you. I would never do that to you." he said, kissing her cheek. She kept quiet, looking down. "Sam. I'm not mad at you. You've been through enough." he said rubbing her back. "Sweetie, go take a shower." he said, she nodded. "Spencer... Could you..." she paused, looking down. He stood up and quickly removed his shirt, he removed his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers. "Spencer... I love you..." she said meekly, he turned around meeting her gaze. "I love you too." he said, she gave him a small smile and kissed him. "Come on," he said, carrying her bridal and setting her on the sink counter top. He lifted up her shirt, having no sexual thoughts at all, knowing all well that at her current state she would not be interested in that now. He undid her jeans, gently pulling them down. She leaned into him. He seperated from her, turning on the water as it filled the tub. He took her in his arms and set her in the warm water. After she was done he picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed. He slowly laid down beside her. She hugged him tightly hiding her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." he said, kissing her forehead.

She nuzzled to him closer, feeling his warmth. She closed her eyes, her mind flashing the images of her assault, her eyes bolted open and jumped off the bed, away from Spencer. "It won't go away..." she said, looking down, her tears falling. "He can't hurt you anymore Sam... I'll be here to protect you... I promise..." he reassured, getting off his bed and wrapped his arms around her, she cried onto his bare chest, enjoying his warm body. He stroked her hair, his other hand on the small of her back.

"Spencer... Don't leave..." she whispered, he placed his head on hers gingerly and pulled her closer. "I won't..." he said, hugging her tighter. "Now, try to sleep. I understand that you have been through alot." he kissed her forehead.

Sam whimpered, she had never shown this side to anyone, not her mom, never her dad, and not even Spencer. "Sleep." he simply said, giving her a small squeeze and closing his eyes.

2 months later...

Spencer smiled, he finally got his old Sam back, she was healthy, and smiling. He laid down on his bed, Sam still had her own place, but she barely stayed there, simply because Spencer wanted her to sleep beside him. Sam smiled, crawling onto his bed, his scent intoxicating her. Spencer smiled, pulling her ontop of him. She giggled. About to kiss him. "Did you know that Seminal fluid can potentially contribute to romantic love. Reports suggest that the liquid that surrounds the sperm contains dopamine and norepinephrine as well as tyrosine, an amino acid the brain needs to manufacture dopamine." he blurted out, making her giggle, "Spencer, you have nothing to be nervous about..." she said, leaning back down to kiss him, his hand slowly went up her back, stopping at her bra clasp, she rolled over, pulling along Spencer, he held himself up, careful not to hurt her. She pulled on his shirt, trying to bring him closer, he held back, still keeping the distance between them.

She frowned at his distance, he immediately felt her lips curve down slightly and pulled away. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Spencer asked, his eyesbrows cocking together. "No... Your just so distant..." she whispered, he frowned at himself.

"I'm sorry... I'm not used to this..." he said, getting off her and sitting up on the bed. She followed him, sitting down beside him. "Spence, everybody has a first time, you just need to get out of that genius head of yours and actually learn about the things in life." she said, smiling and kissing his cheek. He smiled, looking her in the eyes.

"Baby, I love you. Now, let's sleep." she said, turning his head to look at her, she gave him another smile and kissed his lips. "Baby? Since when do you ever call me that?"

"I dunno, I wanted to!" she giggled, "Well, what do you want to do? Hotch gave me tomorrow off, he said you had something to do with it." Spencer said, his voice still the same young, yet deep matured voice. "Well, I was thinking that you needed a break, especially after what happened to your knee." she said, he chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. "Spencer..." she moaned as he started kissing up her neck, she gripped onto him tighter, she moaned quietly and pushed him back, leaning up to kiss him, he hungrily kissed down her chin, she pressed against him harder as he gently set her down on the bed.

No, they didn't have it.

Sam woke up the next morning, Spencer still asleep beside her, she grabbed an oversized shirt and slipped it on, she heard Spencer groan. She looked back, seeing Spencer sitting up, his eyes still droopy. "You alright Spencer?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine..." he said, "Well, I'm going to go make breakfast, see you in a few minutes." she smiled, bending down to kiss him before leaving his room. He smiled, feeling happy after a long time.

After they ate he settled down on the couch, pulling Sam along. He patted the space beside him, she smiled and shook her head. "Why?"

She giggled, bending down and kissing him, he took her hands and pulled her onto his lap, she pulled away. "You know, it seems like thats all you've been wanting to do ever since last night!" she smiled, he grinned when he felt her playing with his hair. "I was thinking of having a hair cut..." he said, she hung her mouth in shock.

"Why? I love your hair!" she exclaimed, tucking his dirty blonde hair behind his ear, "Well, it's getting too long..." he said, swatting her hand away carefully. "Sure, if thats what you really want." she smiled, kissing him quickly before walking back into their room. She walked out a few seconds later, her phone in hand.

"Hey, Sam. Can I borrow your phone?" he asked, reaching out for it, she nodded and handed it to him. "Wow, your actually letting me borrow your phone?"

"Well, I have no secrets." she smiled, walking up behind the couch and kissing his cheek. "Hey, whose Zack Addy?" he asked, "Oh, he's my friend..." she shrugged, jumping into the seat beside him, a lollipop in her mouth. "Well, then why is there a heart beside his name?"

"Well, before we started dating, I had a minor crush on him..." she blushed, he caught it immediately and hung his mouth, a small smile noticeable. "What kind of guys do you even like?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really like muscular guys... I prefer a nerd, with a hint of craziness... Oh, and he has to have a really amazing job." she said. He smiled, "But, I'm not any of those." he said. "Spencer, you have a normal build, your definately smart, and you have a really amazing job!" she smiled, kissing his lips. He pulled away, browsing her phone again. "I'm guessing this is Zack?" he asked, holding up her phone with a picture of Zack and herself. "Well, yeah..." she replied.

"How old is he?" she rolled her eyes and replied, "He's 21, he works for the Jeffersonian Lab, and he has really awesome hair." she said, he shuffled uncomfortably. "Aw, my little baby jealous of little Zacky?" she cooed, he rolled his eyes at her childish act. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "No. I'm not." he said.

"It's alright to be jealous Spencer..." she said, "I am not jealous. Never have I been and never will I be." he said flat out. "So, what your saying is that you wouldn't be jealous if I picked Zack over you?"

He looked at her, "That's just unfair." he said, she grinned. running her hand through his soft hair. "Are you obsessed over my hair or something?"

She nodded, "Clearly." He smiled, "Well, Zack's hair is darker and he does have a fringe..." she swooned, "Okay, Sam. Please. Stop." he said, a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Spencer?" he didn't reply, he set her down on the the couch, off his lap. And grabbed his gun from it's holster on the coffee table. She sat down, keeping her mouth shut. He opened his bedrooms door and held up his gun, ready to shoot. He relaxed when he saw a cat jump from his window sill. He shut the window and walked back into the living room. He turned back to his living room, Sam was gone. The door wide open.

Sam was gagged and blindfolded, she tried to cry out but failed, her hands were tied together, same with her feet. Tears spilled from her eyes, but was easily soaked up by the dark cloth over her eyes and tied roughly on the back of her head. She could feel she was in a car. A moving one to be exact.

She heard a van door slide open and a hands pull her out, she squirmed trying to get loose, but failed when she felt a sharp pain on her arm, she lost control of her muscles and couldn't move at all. She felt helpless. She felt weak.

Spencer panicked, rushing into the Bullpen, "What's with the rush, Kid?" Morgan asked, his feet up on a table. "Sam's been kidnapped." he said, keeping his anger low, and only focusing on trying to find out who kidnapped her. Morgan looked at him, Spencer kept his face straight. "Reid, your gonna have to stay out of this." Prentiss said. "No! I am not! I will not let my feelings for her affect this case." he said flat out.

"Reid. Your out, Prentiss, Morgan and I will handle this case." Hotch said, walking into the bullpen. "But, Hotch-" he got cut off, "Reid. That is an order." he said sternly. Spencer kept quiet.

"Garcia, hack into Sam's email. Check for anything suspicious, like messages from unknown email adresses, and check her phone for any messages or calls." Hotch said, talking to Penelope on the phone. Spencer sat down on his chair, wishing that they wouldn't have to invade her privacy. "Reid. Go home." Hotch ordered. Spencer reluctantly left, knwing he'll have to figure out where she was even without their help.

"Got it, Sam recieved about 39 emails from a William Spar. She didn't recieve anymore of them because she blocked his email adress, and recieved about 60 from Reid, and I checked her phone calls, she's been getting more than a hundred calls from an unknown number." she said. "Garcia, background on Spar." Emily said, turning her attention to the flat screen. "Let's see... He was arrested for stalking, let out early for good behavior, then a restraining order was placed on him by an Elizabeth Boray. And his wife died 3 months ago." she said, showing a picture who looked exactly like Sam, only with blonde hair. Hotcher sucked in a breath, he already saw this before. "Garcia, pull up the case of Emily Dawson and Michelle Moore." he said, Garcia nodded and showed their pictures on the screen. "He's going after women who look like his wife." Hotch said. "Garcia adress!" Prentiss said. "Uhh...73 Lovett street!" she said, "Let's go!" Morgan said.

Spencer walked up the steps to William Spar's house, knowing all well he would be home. He kicked the door open, pointing up his gun. He heard a scream come from upstairs, he ran up the stairs, not even thinking. And then metal collided with his head. He blacked out, only hearing her screams.

He woke up, strapped to a chair, his gun hanging on the door of the basement.

"Sam..." he muttered, his voice still weak. He heard a light whimpering noise, he looked up and saw Sam cuffed to the low ceiling, only in her jeans and bra.

"Spencer... I'm sorry..." she whispered, looking down in shame. "No... Sam. I swear I'm going to get you out of here." he promised, trying to break the ties around his wrists. "Well, nice to see our audience has awoken." William said, walking down the basement steps. "William... Let him go." she said, "I'm afraid I can't do that..." he said, pressing the cool tip of the knife against her bare stomach. "Don't you love her?" Spencer asked, trying to sound convincing. "Of course I do, though she's been very uncooperative..." he said, his hand moving up her bare side, she tried to move away, but failed due to the fact that she was chained. "Don't touch me you sick bastard!" she shouted. "Aw, thats not a very good language, we have a guest."

She stared at him with rage and anger. He smiled at her, standing behind her, his head resting on her shoulder. His hand continued going up her side, he stopped and groped her. She hissed and bent her leg, kicking him in the balls. "Argh!" he screamed, holding his area. "Fine! Have it your way you bitch!" he shouted, grabbing a needle from a table, walking over to Spencer. "No!" she screamed, trying to wiggle free again. "Don't worry, it won't kill him. But, it will paralyze him, keeping him completely consious." he said, injecting it into Spencer's arm. The medication kicked in quickly, making Spencer sit still, unable to move, the only thing moving were his eyes. "Now, back to what we were doing..." he smiled evily, she squirmed, "No! Let me go!" she shouted, "I'm sorry, but we've only just started..." he smiled, kissing her neck, she continued struggling, but he always slapped her everytime she tried to kick him. His hands traveled down to her jeans, unbottoning it.

"FBI! Let her go!" Hotchner yelled, busting the door open, Prentiss and Morgan following behind him. Hotcher arrested him as Emily unlocked the chains, Sam cried and hugged Emily, crying onto her shirt, Emily stroked her back, trying to be comforting. "Sam..." a voice whispered, she pulled away seeing Spencer moving again, she smiled and hugged him, he put one arm around her waist. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, she looked down at him, tears forming. "It's not your fault." she said, pulling back and took the shirt Emily gave for her to wear. She slipped it on and looked into his droopy eyes.

"I love you Spencer..." she said, making his lips curve into a weak smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Feeling Forgotten

Sam walked into her bedroom, Spencer still in the living room, it's been about 3 days since she was back there. "Hey, Spencer." she called, making him peek his head behind the door. "Yes?"

"I'm going to Miami for a photoshoot, I won't be back for atleast 3 days." she said, he frowned, "You can't go, Miami is the 5th most dangerous city in The US!" he said, "Spence, I will only be a few days..." she smiled, reassuring him. "But-" she pressed her finger to his lips to stop him from talking. "Spencer, please, stop fretting, nothing will happen to me." she whispered in his ear, kissing him passionately. He pulled away, he glared at her, his lips a thin line. "Spencer, stop staring at me like that... It's not as if I'm moving away! I'm just leaving for a while, I promise I will call you everyday."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, sitting down on the bed, Sam sitting on his lap. "Probably next week." she said, going back to kissing him, he kissed her back, resting his hand on her thigh, she pulled away, "Well, I'm gonna read a book." she said, getting off him and walking over to her book shelf, wondering what book to read.

He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, resting his head on her shoulder. "I would go with something you can actually learn something from." he said, his lips vibrating against the crook of her neck, she blushed. Sam turned around to face him, he smiled and captured her lips once more, she moaned as his hand went up her shirt, she smiled and unbuttoned his shirt, he quickly got the idea and pulled her shirt over her head, he stopped and gawked at her thin but still healthy young body, she felt his eyes on her and looked at him, he went back to kissing her as she pushed off his shirt, she blushed when she felt his warm chest against hers.

NO, they didn't do it.

Spencer woke up, Sam's head cuddled on his chest, he smiled, finally feeling what it's like to love and to be loved. "Spencer..." she whispered, making him freeze and turn to look at her. She was still asleep.

He slowly slipped out from under her and stretched. His phone rang, he yawned and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer..." a young female voice said.

"Lila?"

"Yep! Hey, I'm in town and do you wanna maybe meet up later?"

"O-oh... Well, I would love to, but I was gonna go out with my... Friend." he gulped.

"Well, maybe tomorrow?"

"Uh... Sure."

"Okay, well sorry Spence, I have to go."

"Okay, bye."

She hung up, he took a deep breath, feeling the guilt build in him. "Friend?" he heard Sam say. He turned around seeing Sam sitting up and looking at him. "It's nothing Sam, I'm just going to lunch with a friend tomorrow." he said, smiling.

"Okay, well Zack invited me to go see him and I was gonna ask you if I could go..."

He looked down, "Just call me." he said, she smiled, getting up and walking over to him, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I have to go brush my teeth." she said, walking into the bathroom.

"Sam!" Spencer shouted, "Spence, In here!" she shouted from her bedroom. He walked in, seeing Sam sitting on her bed and talking to someone on the phone.

"Zack, why don't you just call her?" she said.

"She seems really nice, she's really pretty and you guys are perfect!"

"I gotta go, Spencers here."

"Bye Zack."

She hung up, smiling at Spencer. "Sam, do you wanna go to dinner later?" he asked, she rolled her eyes at his uncomfortability. "Sure Spence." she said, pulling him down by the tie to her level on the bed, he chuckled and kissed her. "Aw, your so cute." she commented.

"Eh..." he replied, pulling back and setting away his gun on her bedside. "Hey, don't leave your gun there." she said, "Then where?"

"I meant, when you do leave, please don't leave it there." she said, he nodded. "Spencer? Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself." she said while placing her hands on his cheek and making him look into her eyes.

He looked back at her, his eyebrows scrunched together, "No... It's nothing. I just... uhm... Killed somebody today..." he said, looking away, the typical confused look on his face. She leaned up and kissed him softly. She felt his lips curve into a small grin. She pulled away, "Oh no..." he started, making her face turn in confusion, "I told my friend I would meet her for Lunch. Come by The BAU later so we can go." he said, kissing her cheek. "Okay Spence. Oh! And don't forget your gun." she reminded him as he was about to jump out the door. He smiled and took it from her, "Bye Love." he cooed, kissing her forehead before leaving.

With Spencer at the BAU...

He walked into the bullpen, Hotcher motioning him to enter the conference room, meaning there was another case. He walked in, seeing all of them sitting by the table, he took a seat and watched as JJ explained the case.

"Okay. Alex Will. 23 year old male. He was murdured and killed in his own home, COD is one perfect dirent stab to the heart. He had an ex-girlfriend. He cheated on her with multiple women. Her name is Samantha De Lucca." JJ finished, Spencer's head shot up. "Samantha De Lucca?" he said, Garcia opened up her profile on the flatscreen. "Samantha De Lucca, age: 19, she had just finished taking up Photography in the same school as our vic. Right now, she is our lead suspect." JJ said. Spencer looked down. "Kid, you alright?" Morgan asked, looking at him. "Samantha De Lucca is Sam, as in MY Sam." he said, Rossi looked at him, "She is currently a lead in our case, Reid, your off the case." he said firmly. "No. Sam would never hurt anything." he said, "Well, we're gonna have to bring her in for questioning." Prentiss said, Spencer looked away.

"Can I atleast watch?" he asked, "Fine." Hotchner said.

Sam in the interrogation room...

Hotch walked into the room, Sam sitting perfectly still on her chair, her perfect dark brown hair falling down her back, stopping an inch below her shoulder, her pale skin complimenting her face in a very angelic way. "So, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" she replied, her voice perfectly innocent. "Kill a grown man 2 times your size." he said, his voice scary and firm. "I would never hurt anybody." she said back, her voice just as firm. "Really, then tell me. Who else could have possibly have something against Alex Will? He was a straight A student, a rich family, perfect friends. Everything your not." he said. "Alex Will? What would I have against him?"

"He cheated on you, right when you thought you were in love with him." he said, looking her stright in the eye. "Alex Will may have ruined my life once. But it would never be enough for me to hate him." she snarled, looking back into his eyes.

"And why is that?" she looked away. "Because I found somebody else who was even better, and actually treats me the way any person should be treated." she said back, her voice stronger. "And who may that be?" she glared at him, "Spencer Reid." she said, he pulled back. "Tell me what you know." she looked back at him. "I don't know anything." she replied, shaking her head. "Goddammit!" he shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. She sat still, not even flinching, her face stright, not even one single reaction. "Tell me." he said one last time.

"I know nothing. The only thing I do know is that Alex called me about a week after Spencer and I got together. Begging and crying me to go back to him. That is the last time I ever talked to him and thought about him." she replied, Hotchner nodded, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Spencer walked into the room, she looked at him. "What? You here to interrogate me too?" she snapped, "No. But you are a lead in a case. So, you have to tell me what happened between you and Alex." he said, sitting in the chair infront of her. She took a deep breath.

"Well, it was about 9 months ago, Alex had brought me to 'our' place, and that was the night I was supposed to tell him... that I was in love with him... But, when we got there... He was always interrupted by phone calls, every 5 minutes somebody would call, but he said he had a surprise for me, so he went back to the car, and forgot his cellphone. It recieved a call and I answered, turns out... It was his other girlfriend... I just ran away... I didn't even know where..." She whispered, her voice turning into soft weeps, he took her hand in his, reassuring her. "No matter what he has ever done to me. I will never find the anger to kill somebody." she said.

Behind the glass...

"Hotch, Sam didn't murder Will. She's too innocent, and by the looks of it she feels everything, mostly remoarse and love, she easily forgives and holds no grudges." Emily explained, Hotch sighed and nodded, walking out.

Prentiss tapped on the glass, which meant his time was up, Spencer stood up and walked out, "Is she clear?" he asked, "Yeah. She's clear." Emily replied. He smiled, walking back into the interrogation room.

Bullpen...

Sam sat down on Spencer's chair, playing with her iPhone 3G. Morgan walking into the bullpen, seeing Sam he walked over to her and sat on the edge of the table.

She raised her eyebrow and turned up to look at him. "Hey Derek." she smiled, he smiled back, "So, what's up with you and Reid?" he asked, she laughed, "Your gonna hold the things I'll say over his head aren't you?" he nodded, "Well, he's always awkward. Like he's scared that he'll scare me away." she said, "Anything else?" she chuckled at his eagerness and replied, "Well, he is romantic, but always kills the mood with a random fact, but I actually like that about him." he looked shocked.

"Morgan! What are you telling her?" Spencer shouted, walking into the bullpen, Sam chuckled.

Later That Night At Spencer's Apartment...

He sighed, walking into the bathroom and washing his face, his eyes bloodshot from the busy day, Sam was back at her apartment, which left him bored and alone. He walked into his room, falling asleep easily, forgetting one of the most important things.

With Sam...

She looked down, frowning. Feeling forgotten, she dialed his number, hearing it ring and go straight to voicemail. "Hey Spencer. I'm leaving tomorrow early morning. Will I see you? Or will you just be another no show?" she said bitterly, ending the call and letting a small tear fall.

Spencer woke up, early in the morning. He groaned, feeling the sun hit his face. He quickly sat up, getting up and walking into the living room, the light on his machine blinking, he pressed play as headed for the bathroom. BEEP!

"Hey Spencer. I'm leaving tomorrow early morning. Will I see you? Or will you just be another no show?" his head popped out of the bathroom, he cursed and ran to get ready, he grabbed his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Sam! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget!"

"So, you did forget?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Spencer... It's alright... Atleast you didn't lie to me."

He relaxed, "Well, I'm leaving for the airport now."

"Too late. I'm already boarding, I'll be back in about 3 days, Ti amo!" she said.

"Love you too." he replied, she ended the call. Spencer sighed.

3 days later...

Sam walked into Spencer's room, finding him asleep on his bed, still wearing his typical work suit, she kneeled down by the bed, her face the same level as his, she smiled at his sleeping face. "Spencer..." she cooed, trying to wake him up. He was still asleep. "Spencer... Wake up." she repeated, he scrunched his nose and went back to sleep. "Spencer... Wake up." she repeated again, this time her voice in a whinning tune. His eyes fluttered open and his lips curved into a smile. "Your back." he said, sitting up and rubbing his face, "Yep." she agreed, sitting beside him on his bed.

He slowly took her hand and played with her finger silently, feeling his warm touch, she just smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He layed his head on hers and stroked the back of her hand, he bent his head slightly and kissed her forehead. "Again, I'm sorry about before." he said, she just sighed, "Do you really want to bring that topic back?" he shook his head, "Then let's just forget about it." she said, "Agreed." he replied.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I left my clothes at my place." she said, standing up, "No! Your not leaving this apartment without me!" he shouted, standing up and grabbing her hand. "And why is that ?" she teased, "B-b-because, so far you've had 2 stalkers, and I don't want anymore sick guys trying to hurt you, and it's night time, do you know how many girls get kidnapped at night? And by the looks of you, I'm damn sure there'll be guys out on the street right now just looking for a girl like you to go alone!" he rambled on, she placed her finger on his moving lips, silencing him. "Fine. I won't leave till morning. Simple as that." she said, leaning up to kiss him. "Well, I'm gonna go change." she said, walking away from him and into the bathroom. A few minutes later her head popped out from behind the door.

"Spencer?" she called out, he walked into his room, seeing her hidding behind his bathroom door. "Uh... Where did you put my clothes?" she asked, "Oh, here." he said, pulling out her favorite oversized shirt. "Thanks Baby," she smiled, shutting the door, a few seconds later she walked out, fully dressed, but the shirt only went down just below her thighs. She jumped as she felt two arms restrict around her and pull her back onto his lap. "Fuck!" Sam shouted, "It's not polite to curse." he corrected, she smiled and turned around, sitting at a position where she totally face him and her legs were at his sides. "You know, your at a vulnrable position right now." he said, she nodded, "I know. I trust you." she said, pressing her forehead to his.

He just smiled and kissed her, "Well, it's almost 12, let's go to sleep." he said, she frowned, kissing him quickly before crawling off him and laying down on the left side of the bed. "I thought I slept on the left side." he complained, "Aw, please Spencer? Just for tonight?" she pleaded, he grinned, "How could I ever say no to you?" she smiled as he layed down beside her. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him onto her, she crushed her lips to his. He quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Uhh... Well, this is completely innapropriate." he said, pulling his body away from her. "Spencer," she laughed, "We've been dating for months! What's with the sudden change?" he just looked at her, "Uhh... Uhm... Well, nothing." he said, "Seriously Babe, tell me what's going on." she urged him to continue, he just sighed and shook his head. She was partly annoyed that he wouldn't open up to her. She looked down, standing up off the bed and walking away. "Wait! Sam! Where are you going?" he shouted after her, he got up and walked after her.

She ignored him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door after herself and changed into her normal clothes. She opened the door to be grabbed by Spencer by the waist. "Sam, where are you going?" he asked, grabbing onto her tighter. "I'm leaving, it seems that your back to the old Spencer who was scared of commitment, by me leaving you now, I'll be doing you a favor." she said, pushing away his hands from her waist. "No, come on Sam. Do we really have to fight now?" he complained, grabbing onto her hand. "Spencer, I'm sick of this. I always open up to you, and you never tell me anything! Sometimes I think your hiding things from me!" she said, he looked away and turned back to look into her eyes. "Sam. I'm sorry. I haven't seen you in 3 days. I just feel new to this again. And I have nothing to hide." he said, emphasizing on the 'nothing'. "I'm sorry, but I've just been so moody lately, I don't know what's wrong with me." she said, putting a hand on her stomach, "Sam! Are you!" he shouted, panicking, he paced around the room, grabbing a handfull of his hair. "Oh shizz, what if your pregnant! But, we've never had sex! It was the rapist! I'm gonna kill him!" Spencer shouted, grabbing his gun from it holster. "No! Spencer!" she shouted, pushing away his hand with the gun. "I'm not pregnant. I'm just really pissy right now." she said, looking him in the eye. "Ohhh..." he muttered, returning his gun, catching the drift she sent his way.

"Well, I'm gonna go change again," she sighed, exasperated from changing over again. He chuckled, removing his shirt.

Spencer rolled on bed, feeling Sam beside him. With his eyes still shut, he gently pulled himself closer to her, feeling the cool touch of her skin. Sam cuddled into his chest, still sleeping. He smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Goodmorning Spencer." she mumbled against his collarbone. "Morning." he replied, rubbing her back.

3 hours later...

Spencer pulled away from Sam, sweating from the heat she gave off, he sighed gently pushing her off him. "Spencer...? Is there something wrong?" she asked, kissing his cheek. "No... Nothing. It's just so humid and hot." he said, shaking his head and getting up, shutting the windows and turning on the aircon.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like your fine." she said, plopping up on her elbows. "Shouldn't you be at work or something?" he asked, "No. I've got nothing planned for today because I wanted some time with you." she said, innocently looking at him. He looked down, "I'm fine. I just wanted some alone time." he said. "Oh... I'll just go home then." she said, getting up and about to go to the bathroom. "No, Sam. I offended you didn't I? But, pleas-" he was cut off, "No, Spencer, it's okay. I need to go finish some things anyway." she smiled and kissed his cheek before walking into the bathroom to change. He groaned quietly, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" she replied, "I'm sorry, please. Stay?" he asked, she opened the door fully dressed. "Okay. Spencer. I'm NOT angry with you, nor am I annoyed or anything like that. I understand if you want some alone time." she smiled, kissing his cheek.

He couldn't help but let a smile creep up on his face. "Just come back at around 5 o'clock. I just need some time to finish some papers." he said, she nodded.

"Sure." she smiled kissing his cheek then his lips before leaving.

* * *

**Hey, I was just reading Spencer's Wikipedia page, and it says he had a crush on the new girl, Ashley, so expect her to here around Chapter Four. :) I miss JJ! She was so amazing! Anyways, I'm going to have to kill off JJ, but she'll be there as their friend. NO WAY am I ever going to kill off Prentiss, Hotch, JJ, Rossi, Morgan or Garcia! :D**

**Review? =)))**

**Whoever does will get a shout out from Sam! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Over Protective

Spencer grabbed his phone, calling up Sam. "Hello?"

"I... Uh... Sam." He mumbled, "Spencer, what's wrong?" she laughed, he chuckled nervously. "Can you come back?" he asked, she giggled at him.

"Spencer, you really need to get over this, you can ask me anything, I wouldn't judge you." she said, he heard her car engine run. "Well, I'll see you in about 5 minutes." she said, "I love you Sam." he said, she smiled. "I love you too, Spence." she said.

A few minutes later he heard his door open, he turned around and saw Sam at the door. "Hello," she smiled, he grinned and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. She laughed, "Spencer, we've only been apart for like 2 hours." she said, hugging him back.

"My mom wanted to meet you." he said, she pulled away. "Well, I don't mind." she said, noncholant. He smiled, kissing her softly. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her gently and placed his hands on her waist.

Sam pulled away, "Spence, you need to relax." she said, feeling the tense nerves on his shoulders. He sighed, "Well, after almost being shot, it's hard not to be alert." he said, she looked at him, "Wait. You got shot at and you didn't tell me?" she scolded.

"I didn't think it was important." he said, grazing his hand across her hip, she looked at him, "Yeah, because your life means nothing to me!" she said sarcastically.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Sam." he said, pecking her lips, she pulled away. He grinned and sat her down on the island in his kitchen.

The next day...

Spencer walked into the BAU, preparing his tyical coffee. "Hey Kid, long night?" Derek teased. "Yeah..." Spencer replied, sipping at his coffee. He looked at him smugly, "Sam?" Spencer turned a dark red. "No. She just kept me up all night trying to beat me at Chess." he replied. "Okay. Did she beat you?" he asked, "She distracted me." he replied. Derek raised his eyebrow. "How?" Spencer shook his head. "I'm not telling you how." he said, Derek smirked. "Hey, We got a case." JJ called, walking into the conference room, Spencer nodded, taking his coffee and following. "Okay, first victim was Amanda Daret, she was drugged and raped, COD was asphixiation, she was then dumped into a canal just beside a highway, then 2 days later, Amy Carday was discovered in a ditch along the same highway, same COD, then, Ysabella Rossi was found again in a ditch along the highway, all of them are brunnettes, green eyes and all have slender bodies, they are all white." JJ said, the TV displaying all the needed details, Spencer stared at the pictures of the girls, his mind already generating the similarities.

"Hey, have Garcia check on other females around this area with the same discription." Spencer said, "The UnSub is clearly going after specific girls." he added.

"Already on it." Penelope said, suddenly appearing on the TV screen. "Okay, we have about 3 matches in this city. First is Ashley Lend, though she is in Italy for vacation, next is Mikaela Dollow, she's married and lives at 53 Cherry street." she said, "Who else Garcia?" Prentiss asked, "Oh no."

They all turned to look at her, "Reid, where is Sam?" she asked, Spencer gave her a weird look. "She's somewhere at a photoshoot. I don't really know." he said.

"She's a brunette with green eyes." she said, they all stood up. "Rossi, Morgan, you handle Dollow. Reid, Prentiss and I will handle Sam." Hotch said, getting up.

Spencer got up quickly, leaving his still warm coffee behind, they ran to the van, Garcia on the phone. "Okay. I checked Sam's email, she has no recent emails from her boss, and she has nothing on her phone." Garcia said. "Wait, track down Sam's phone, she has GPS." Spencer said, "Okay!" She replied, trying to her best.

"Yes! She's at the corner of Blackberry street!" she said, they drove as fast as they could, knowing that she was more that just a soon to be victim, but a friend too.

Derek pulled to a stop, they got out, walking into a Starbucks, they looked around, Spencer walked to the secluded areas, knowing very well Sam didn't like attention, he stopped when she heard her giggle and man's chuckle along with it.

"Sam!" Spencer heard Hotch call, "Oh, hey Hotch." she replied, smiling. He called over to Spencer and Derek, they came over. "Spencer, what's wrong?" she asked, motioning to the hidden Gun in it's holster.

"Who's he?" Spencer asked, motioning to the guy with her. Sam rolled her eyes, "Spence, what the hell is wrong about me going out?" Sam asked, her voice annoyed. Derek and Hotch both left them alone. "Sam, I'm leaving. Let's just talk later." Her friend said, walking away.

Sam rolled her eyes, storming out of the Starbucks, earning a few looks from the people, Spencer sighed, following her out. "Sam." he called, following her down the street, still wearing his FBI vest. Sam ignored him and got into her car. He sighed, running into the passenger seat.

"Get out." Sam said, Spencer looked at her, "No. You need to tell me whats so wrong about me being concerned about you." he said, she shut her door as he did the same. "Okay. Your too protective of me. I undertand that because of your job you've seen the things guys can do to girls, you've seen how it affects them..." she said, looking down. Spencer sighed, "Thats because I love you, I just want you safe! And right now, some killer is out there, drugging and raping girls that match your description perfectly!" he said back, looking fiercly into her eyes. He saw her eyes tear up slightly as he said 'rape'. Sam took a deep breath, "Spence, I'm gonna go back home, I'll lock the door and everything." she said.

He leaned over, kissing her softly. "I'll see you later, Sam." he said, she just nodded, Spencer got out of the car, watching silently as she drove away. He walked back into the black SUV, waiting for him.

"Hey Kid, what happened?" Derek asked, "I... Think Sam is mad at me." he replied.

Spencer walked into their apartment, automatically seeing Sam on the couch, reading a book and her earphones in. He shut and locked the door, Sam turned around and saw Spencer. He smiled, jumping on the couch beside her, Sam turned to him and kissed him softly. "Hello Mi amore." she said.

He gave her a confused look, "You not angry with me?" he asked, she shook her head, kissing him softly again. Spencer raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" he said, confused a little.

"Yep." she replied.

Sam gently pushed his hair away from his face and looked at him lovingly, kissing his cheek before setting down her book on the coffee table. He leaned in, their lips almost touching, he breathed in, smelling her.

She giggled, finally kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her closer to him, Sam pulled away. Spencer just kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to sleep." Sam said, pecking his lips before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He grinned.

Spencer walked into the BAU, walking up into the conference room, he called up Garcia.

"Hello, my dear." she greeted, "What can I do for you?" she smiled.

"Garcia, could you do me a favour?" he asked.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you maybe track down where Sam is?" he said.

Garcia raised her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm worried about her."

"Fine. Only because your worried about your angel." she said.

A few seconds later, the screen opened and there was a map, there was a red blinking dot on it. She was at Starbucks again.

"See? She's perfectly fine!" Garcia smiled.

"Okay, thanks Garcia." Spencer smiled.

"No problem Love!" she smiled again, ending the call.

Sam walked into their apartment, finding Spencer pacing around in the living room, his cellphone pressed to his ear.

"Sam!" he shouted, running up to her and hugging her.

"Whao! Hello, Amore" she grinned, hugging him back.

"Where have you been?" He scolded, Sam rolled her eyes, kissing him softly.

"I have a life too Spencer, and a job." she replied.

"But Sam! You need to be more careful! Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna call you every lunch, just to make sure you're okay." he said.

Sam groaned, being the free spirited person she is, she hated being constantly watched over.

"No! Spencer! I hate this!" she shouted.

"Sam, Because of me, you've almost been killed! Don't you understand how important you are to me!" he shouted back.

Sam glared at him, storming into their bedroom. He followed her.

"Fine! Then maybe I don't want to be with you anymore! Your so over protective! I can take care of myself!" she shouted, grabbing her Nightmare Before Christmas duffel bag and stuffing her clothes in.

Spencer sighed.

"I'm over protective? At least I actually care!" he spat.

Sam glared at him again, zipping up her bag and brushing past him.

"Fine. I'll get out of your life. But don't expect me to ever come back." she replied, her voice sour. Spencer slammed the door after her, feeling an anger he had never felt before.

Spencer turned on his side, expecting to feel Sam beside him, but there was nothing but cool air, he woke up in a cold sweat, the memories from last night still fresh in his mind. He got up quickly and called up Sam.

"Hey, this is Sam. Nope. Just Sam. No Spencer. You know what to do." the voice mail said. BEEP.

"Sam... I'm sorry. Please, call me back. I didn't mean to offend you. I love you." he said, sighing and ending the call.

He groaned into his hands and let himself feel lonely again. Just like the old days, before Sam.

Spencer's POV

I sat down at my desk, seeing the picture of Sam, I sighed, taking it and throwing it in the trash.

"Hey Kid," Derek smiled, walking over to my desk, leaning against it.

"Hey Derek." I replied, staring off into the distance.

"Mind telling me why Sam is in the trash?" she asked, picking it out of the empty trash bin beside my table.

"We had a fight... And she left." I said.

"Why'd you fight, she was perfect for you." he said.

"Well... I was worried about her and I... Started getting a little over protective of her... I told her I would call her every lunch and expect her to answer... So she got angry and... Left." I finished.

"Figure it out, Kid. Sam can't wait for you forever." he said, setting her picture infront of me and walking away. I sighed, looking at her.

No POV

Spencer walked into Starbucks, hoping to find Sam. And he did, he saw her sitting in the corner table, using her Mac. He made his way over to her.

"Sam..." he said, sitting down beside her.

Their eyes met, his was pleading and Sam's were angry.

"Leave me alone Spencer." she said, turning away from him.

"Sam, please. Come back to me, I love you." he pleaded.

"No. I'm not the kind of girl to waste my time with a guy who thinks he has complete control over me." she said, shutting her laptop.

"Love, I never meant to hurt you." he said. She shook her head.

"Spencer, your young, you have an amazing job, your handsome, you have the mind of a genius. Don't waste your life chasing me. Just leave me behind." she said.

"No! I won't, Sam. You are my life, I need you." he defended. She sighed.

"Well, some things in life your gonna have to get over." she said, grabbing her laptop bag and walking away from him, but was stopped when Spencer blocked her way into her car.

"I'm not moving until you come back to me." he stated.

"Your gonna be waiting a long time." she said.

"Your worth it." he said.

"Well, too much, apparently."

"Samantha, please. I love you." he said.

"Don't call me Samantha! You know I hate that!" she shouted.

"No you don't, you love it. You only feel like you hate it because your mother called you that. And she's dead. So you're angry at yourself because you think it's your fault." he said.

"Spencer! Don't you dare use your phycological crap on me!" she shouted, pushing past him, she tried to open her door, but he blocked it again.

She couldn't take it, tears spilled from her eyes, Spencer pulled her into a hug, feeling guilty of causing her this pain. She pulled away from him, just enough to open the door and jump into her car.

"Give me some time." she said, shutting her door before driving away, leaving him there.

Spencer called up Derek, frantic.

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"Help me fix things with Sam!" he shouted.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Well, I wanted to make up with her, but she didn't give me the chance, then I started a whole conversation about her Mom, then she got mad and... Started crying... I hugged her, but she left anyways... And she said she just needed time." he explained.

"Not a good sign... I would just get over her. She's obviously moved on." Derek said.

"Your... Right." Spencer agreed.

Spencer sat down in his apartment, which he no longer shared with Sam. He missed having her with him, her happy voice always ringing in his ear, or the way she giggled at his lame magic tricks. He would miss all of that. But, he knew he needed to move on.

"Hey... It's Spencer... Do you maybe wanna come over sometime?" he asked, talking on the phone.

"Oh! Sure! How about now? I'm not busy." she grinned, grabbing her keys.

"Great... See you." he smiled, ending the call.

Sam took a deep breath, she was ready to come back to Spencer, and be happy again. She knocked on the door. Waiting to see Spencer, she smiled, but it dropped as she saw who had answered it.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?" she smiled sweetly, her blond hair much straighter than Sam's.

"Well... I was actually looking for Spencer. Is he here?" she asked.

"Yeah, wait a second." she smiled again, turning back inside.

Spencer was smiling as he walked up to the door, his smile dropped as he saw Sam, he gulped. The blonde made her way beside Spencer, wrapping her arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. Sam's eye started to water, as she felt her heart break.

"Sam..." he started. "No, it's okay Spencer. I understand." she tried her best to smile, but it looked broken, she walked away from them, letting her tears fall, and she covered her mouth to try to keep herself from whimpering.

She ran down the street, forgetting the fact that she had a car, her heart was racing, she stopped at an alley, she broke down to the floor weeping.

"Sam?" a voice called.

"Sam, is that you?" it called again.

"Zack..." she whimpered, he came closer, sitting down beside her.

"What happened?" he asked, she looked up at him, her green eyes staring down.

"Spencer... We've broken up." she said, Zack kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him, it was night so there were no people.

They both got up, he led her back to her car, which was parked in front of Spencer's apartment building. He gently placed her in the passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. Sam looked up and saw Spencer looking down from his window, he looked pained. Their eyes met, Spencer's mouth opened slightly, as if about to say something. She shook her head as the car started driving down the road.

"Sam, what happened?" Zack asked, still focused on the road, she took a deep breath.

"Spencer was getting over protective... And, I was getting partly pissed off at that... So, I finally got mad at him, he started using all of his phycological crap on me...Then, I came back here to patch things up, but... Spencer already had another girl with him... She was everything I'm not... She had blond hair... fair skin... Blue eyes...I have dark hair, pale skin, and green eyes... I actually though he loved me for who I am..." she whimpered. Zack stopped in front of his apartment.

"Come on, Sam. Stay over with me tonight." he smiled a rare smile. He got out of the car, shutting it and walking over to her side, opening the door, he took her hand and led her up to his apartment.

*** Spencer ***

"Spencer?" Lila called out, he turned away from the window, "Yeah?" he replied, "I really like you, maybe we could work this out." she said. Spencer looked down, "Uh, Lila. I... Like you too. But, I'm kinda in a relationship with somebody." he said.

"Oh... Well, I thought." she stopped, "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong idea." he apologized. "It's no big deal, I'm just gonna go." she smiled, grabbing her bag.

"Oh, bye Lila." he smiled, she turned and left. He grabbed his cell phone, dialing Sam's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sam! Please listen to m-"

"Spencer, please. Just stop. I don't care anymore." she said.

"But, I do! Sam, I just wanted to keep you safe! Is there something wrong with that?" he shouted.

"You don't trust me." she stated.

"Sam, I trust you! I'm just concerned."

"Well, your not my father!"

"Sam, I love you. Please, don't end it all." he pleaded.

"Spence..." she bit her lip.

"Sam. Please?" he begged again.

"O- _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._" the line cut off.

"Sam!" he shouted.

*** Sam ***

Zack grabbed the phone away from her, ending the call. "You shouldn't be with him." he said, looking down.

"Zack, I love him. I can't be mad at him forever." she said.

"But, he's hurt you."

"He's been protecting me." she replied.

"Sam, your like a sister to me. But, he's not right for you." he said.

"Zack, your like the older brother I never had, but I choose for myself, I'm going back to Spencer. I'm sorry." she whispered, hugging him.

"Just... Tell me when he hurts you again. I promise I'll avenge you." he smiled, she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Bye, Zack." she smiled, kissing his cheek before walking out the door.

***Spencer***

_Spencer_

I sulked into the couch, the scent of Sam still lingering on the sofa, but with mixtures of Lila's perfume, disruppting the honey sweet smell. I smelled the couch, just to imagine her here again. I got up and walked into our-I mean- my, bedroom, falling back onto the bed, clutching a pillow.

"Spencer..." I heard a meek voice say, great. Now I'm hearing things. I jumped and rolled off the bed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Ah!" I shouted.

"Spence, It's just me." I looked up and saw Sam. Leaning off the edge of the bed, my heart swelled as I jumped up and engulfed her in a hug. She giggled, "Spencer, let go!" she laughed, I smiled and hugged her tighter. She smiled, I let her go and kissed her forehead.

"Sami! I missed you!" I exclaimed, I heard her giggle again.

"Hey, Spencer. I missed you too." she smiled, hugging him back.

"Are we...?" he asked, unable to finish, she smiled, leaning up to meet his lips, he leaned down the rest of the way, pulling her closer-if that was possible-she leaned into him, he felt the sensual tension and he wasn't scared anymore, he was so comfortable with her, he smiled and grazed his hands down her back, stopping below her butt, hitching her legs around his hips, she blushed, feeling how much he's grown around her, and how he was so comfortable with her. He gently pressed her up against the wall, feeling her familiar lips on his. She smiled, and kissed him back with the same passion.

"Spencer." she moaned, gently grinding against him, he groaned, pulling away.

"Sam... I'm so sorry." he apologized, "Spencer, let's forget about it." she said.

Specer rolled in bed, wrapping his arms around a sleeping Sam, he smiled as he felt their skin make contact, he stroked her bare stomach, feeling her milky soft skin, he went up higher, stopping as he felt her breasts, he moved his hand back down, resting it on her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered, she was still asleep, exhausted from last night, he caressed her body, feeling every inch of silky, flawless skin. "You know, I think I'm still tired from yesterday." she said, placing her hand on his, which now rested on her hip.

"Well, I'm not." he chuckled, nubbling up her neck, she moaned softly, "Spence, how did you become like this?" she laughed.

"You left me, and I missed you too much." he said, grazing the tip of his nose on her bare shoulder.

"Amore, your so different." she said, smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, she sat up, letting the blanket fall off her of her body, she turned to face him. He gulped, focusing on her face.

"No, but it is different." she said, he smiled, taking her hand and pulling her back down beside him. She kissed his cheek and settled back in his arms, falling asleep again.

Later...

Sam streched on the couch, her head resting on Spencer's lap, as he read a book, she yawned, he set his book aside, using a bookmark. He chuckled and gently scooped her into his arms, she giggled. "Spenceeeeeeeeerrr! I'm so tired." she said, resting her head on his chest.

"But why? We didn't have it that hard." he winked, Sam chuckled and playfully slapped him, "I meant, my brain is so tired."

"Then go back to rest, I'm going to be busy anyway." he smiled.

"Okay, but I like where I am now." she giggled.

"Sami... You're too heavy!" he joked, Sam shot away from him, running in front of a mirror.

"Oh crap! I'm gaining weight!" Sam cried, Spencer chuckled, walking behind her as she started turning around and pulling up her shirt to view from different angles.

"No, your not! Your getting skinnier!" he said, placing his hand on hers, she stopped. "Bu-" he cut her off. "No! Your perfect." he said, Sam sighed, taking one last look in the mirror.

"Sami, your perfect." he repeated, placing his hands on her hips, grazing his hands up her side, under her shirt. She shivered at his touch and leaned back onto him.

"Easy for you to say, your by far the hottest boyfriend I've ever had." she smiled. "'Hottest?" he questioned. "I love you, Spence." she smiled, he kissed the base of her neck. Sam pulled away from him, "If I'm not heavy, then carry me." she challenged, he chuckled. "Fine." he replied, picking her up bridal style.

"Cheater." she muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want a KitKat." she said, he chuckled. "Your in luck, I have some in the fridge, Emily gave me some." he smiled. "Yay!" she smiled, as he set her down, she ran over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a KitKat bar.

"Here." she said, handing him a bar. He raised his eyebrow, "Nah." he refused, she frowned. "Fine." she pouted, and began sucking on the wafer stick. He smiled and bit the other end of the stick, trying to pull it away from her. She giggled, quickly biting more into her mouth, he smiled and let go, his teeth leaving bite marks. She swallowed the chocolate, licking the remaining excess chocolate on her lips.

"On second though, I would want some Chocolate." he said.

"Okay, here." she smirked, swiping her chocolate covered fingers across his cheek.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, smiling. She giggled, licking off the remaining chocolate from her fingers.

He hugged her tightly, holding her close. "Spencer... I love you." she said, nuzzling into his neck. "Sam, I love you too." he replied, kissing her forehead, he chuckled and sat her down on the kitchen table.

"Sam... I'm going to leave." he said.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." he replied, Sam frowned.

"Okay..." she whispered, he kissed her intently, focusing all his energy in that kiss

She pulled away from him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Spence... I'm sleepy." she said, pushing him away slightly and jumping off the table. He sighed, touching her cheek. "Sam." he said, she turned around to look at him, "I'm sorry." he said, kissing her cheek.

It was the middle of the night, and Spencer was dreaming. His forehead dripping with cold sweat, his heart beating quickly, he inhaled a sharp breath and screamed. Sam shot up, turning around and saw Spencer, his face twisted in pain.

_Spencer_

I looked around, sweating, Sam was missing and I couldn't find her, I ran up the stairs upon hearing her muffled screams, I busted into the room, spotting Sam on the floor, in her own blood.

"Sam!" I shouted, falling to my knees beside her, I gently held her in my arms, her heart beat was gone, and her pulse had faded. I cried, resting my head in her chest, hugging her tightly. _Spencer?_

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear, this was my fault. I never should have left, I should be the one dead, not you Sam." my voice choked back as a lump was forming in my throat. _Spencer._

"I've let you down, I should have protected you." I whimpered, kissing her cold lips, I wiped away my tears and grazed my hand across her cheek, she was as pale as ever and cold as ice. _Spencer!_

"AHHH!" I screamed, opening my eyes, Sam leaning over me, I took a deep breath, I sat up, Sam hugging me from my side, my breathing went down, slowing to a normal pace.

"Spencer, are you alright?" she asked, placing her soft hand on my cheek and made me look at her, I looked into her eyes, seeing how worried she was. I breathed in deeply and kissed her.

"What did you dream about?" she asked, wrapping his hand around hers, "Oh, it's nothing... Just a nightmare." he said quietly. "Spence, your sweating and trembling, tell me about it." she insisted, kissing him softly. "I... Couldn't find you... You were screaming... I found you and you..." he choked on his words.

Sam stroked his back, he caressed her hand. "Nothing will happen to me." she said. He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her forehead.

She pulled back, looking him in his eyes, "Spence, will you ever have kids?" she asked, he looked back into hers. "Uh..." he looked away, uncomfortable. "I... Don't think I would want kids." he replied, she bit her lip. "Spencer... I have to tell you something..." she said. He smiled, "Anything." he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "I... I'm... Pregnant."

* * *

**Okay! So, last time, I told you whoever commented would get a shout out, and I keep my promises... Kinda. ^_^" Ohwell. And, Ashley will be mentioned in chapter 6, I'm not entirely sure, but, yeah. You'll be surprised, that I CAN'T promise you. :D Well, I pretty much went on a writing spree and finished 3 chapters... They aren't even short. But, I love writing. :D And, because of my Writing Rush, I've hit a brick wall named Writer's Block. -_- And he's really pissing me off.**

**"THANKS ceegeeayy, for commenting!"**

**Yeah, seriously, THANKS! :D Appreciate it alot. =) -Ara 3**

**Review?**


End file.
